1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torsional vibration damper assembly for a hydrodynamic coupling device, i.e., a torque converter, comprising a primary side with two cover disk elements, a secondary side which is rotatable with respect to the primary side around an axis of rotation against the action of a plurality of damper springs and which has a central disk element engaging between the cover disk elements, and a turbine wheel with a turbine wheel shell, wherein the cover disk elements are fixedly connected to one another on the radial outer side of the damper springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional torsional vibration damper assembly 10′ which can be used, for example, in a hydrodynamic torque converter for building up fluid circulation by the turbine wheel to transmit torque or reinforce torque or to generate a damping functionality in the torque transmission path between the turbine wheel and an output member, such as a transmission input shaft, and in the torque transmission path between a housing of the hydrodynamic coupling device and the output member.
The torsional vibration damper assembly 10′ comprises a torsional vibration damper region 12′ with a primary side 14′ and a secondary side 16′. The primary side 14′ comprises two cover disk elements 18′, 20′ which are arranged at an axial distance relative to one another. An axial intermediate space remains between the cover disk elements 18′, 20′, where a center disk element 22′ of the secondary side 16 is arranged therein. The two cover disk elements 18′, 20′ are deformed toward one another in their radial outer area, and are fixedly connected to one another at a plurality of circumferential positions by connection elements that are formed as rivet elements 24′. For example, a total of five such rivet elements 24′ can be distributed along the circumference.
Torque transmission between the primary side 14′ and the secondary side 16′ is achieved by a plurality of damper springs 26′ which are arranged successively in the circumferential direction, and which can possibly also comprise individual springs that are arranged to nest one inside the other. The damper springs 26′ are received in spring windows of the cover disk elements 18′, 20′ on one side, and are arranged in spring windows of the center disk element 22′ on the other side. The damper springs 26′ are also supported, or can be supported, at circumferential end areas thereof for transmitting torque. Moreover, the radial outermost area of the cover disk element 18′ is shaped such that the cover disk element 18′ can be coupled by an axially extending toothing 28′ to an output-side friction element carrier of a lockup clutch for joint rotation.
The two cover disk elements 18′, 20′ are fixedly connected to one another on the radial inner side of the damper springs 26′, with respect to their position at an axial distance from one another, by rivet elements 30′ formed as spacer pins. These rivet elements 30′ penetrate associated circumferential cutouts 32′ in the center disk element 22′ to permit relative rotation between the primary side 14′ and the secondary side 16′. The torsional vibration damper region 12′ is fixedly connected by the rivet elements 30′ to the radial inner area of a turbine wheel shell 34′ of a turbine wheel 36′. Accordingly, the spacer pins or rivet elements 30′ serve not only to provide the fixed connection of the two cover disk elements 18′, 20′ to one another in their area on the radial inner side of the damper springs 26′, but also simultaneously to provide the fixed connection between the torsional vibration damper region 12′ and the turbine wheel 36′.
A torque introduced via a lockup clutch or the turbine wheel 36′ into the primary side 14′, i.e., the cover disk elements 18′, 20′, is transmitted by the damper springs 26′ to the center disk element 22′ of the secondary side 16′.
In its radial inner area, the center disk element 22′ has an output hub 38′ which is formed, e.g., with teeth and which generally acts as an output member of the torsional vibration damper arrangement 10′ and can be coupled, for example, with a transmission input shaft so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it.